


Day Out

by Impala_Chick



Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Gen, Shopping, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie takes the mermaids shopping. Team bonding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts).



> After I read your requests, I binge-watched half of s1. An Australian show about mermaids?!  
> This is canon-divergent in that it assumes Evie finds out sooner than she does.

“Evie, can we just be friends?” Lyla asked, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. The mermaids had tracked Evie down at the cafe, and had hoped to put things right.

“We know this all comes as a shock, but we just want you to think of us as normal girls,” Nixie explained. She smiled hopefully. Sirena nodded in agreement.

“First rule about being a normal girl, keep your voices down!” Evie said it with a laugh, and Sirena clapped her hands. 

“Perfect! Don’t girls need to wear new clothes to feed with boys they like?” Sirena asked.

“That’s called a date, and yes. New clothes for a date with David!” Evie grabbed Sirena’s hand, and the other mermaids followed them out of the cafe.

~~~

Lyla was grabbing clothes off the rack and tossing them at Sirena. 

“These look good,” Nixie said as she held up a bright green fringed sleeveless dress and shook the fringe back and forth.

“How about we ask Serena what she likes?” Evie offered helpfully. Now that she knew these girls had came from the _ocean_ , their naivete seemed almost charming instead of incredibly annoying. 

“Ya, Serena. What do you want?” Lyla’s pushy tone of voice indicated just how much she did not enjoy shopping. Evie secretly smiled.

“I’m going to try these on.” Sirena had a few dresses in her arms, and she headed for the changing room. The girls attempted to follow her, but Lyla dumped the clothes that were in her arms on the ground.

“Lyla!” Nixie glared at Lyla, hands on her hips. Evie stepped in, doing her very best not to laugh. Mermaids sure seemed moody. 

“It’s okay girls, let’s just pick it up and put it on the discard rack!” Evie bent to pick them up and Lyla and Nixie helped.

Sirena continued to the dressing room, but said over shoulder, “Evie, you are quite good at this.” 

Too bad “mermaid dispute resolution” was not a marketable skill.

~~~

They grabbed ice cream after, and Evie showed them how to cross streets (since they still seemed terrified of cars). 

Lyla tripped on the curb, and she stared wide-eyed at Evie like she was embarrassed.

“It’s a good thing we passed on the new heels,” Evie giggled, and then everyone was laughing.

Lyla linked arms with Sirena, who linked arms with Nixie. Nixie included Evie in the chain, and Evie understood why the guys liked these mermaids. They weren’t so bad.

“Listen, Evie. Thanks for spending the day with us. We don’t know many human girls,” Lyla said.

“Ya, good thing I had your help, Evie!” Sirena said excitedly.

“Hey!” Lyla and Nixie said in unison. 

“Well, how about you ladies teach me how to improve my swim skills and we’ll call it even,” Evie couldn’t help but ask. It wasn’t every day that you could learn from _mermaids_. 

“So we’re mates?” Sirena asked hopefully. 

“I’m on board with that.” Evie smiled, and meant it.


End file.
